dos mundos y un destino eg y mlp
by caleb.mirandacrespo.96
Summary: Una aventura espera a un poni que tendrá que pasar por mucho para descubrir por que esta aquí
1. Chapter 1

Dos mundos un destino eg y mlp

1temporada capítulo:el despertar

**Hola a todos bueno este es mi primer fanfiction que subo y espero que lesguste hade,mas esta es una historia dividida en partes osea puedo contar una historia ahora y lo que paso antes después así que sigan la de serca y espero que les guste tentó como ami bueno para ya no alargar esto el fanfiction**

Era una tarde calmada en el colegio canterlot y era ya hora del almuerzo las cinco mejores amigas mas estaban sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería ha un rincón con vista por la vaentana y hai estaban raryti, rainbow, applejack fluttershy, pinkie pie y sunset shimer(reformada) juntas platicando sobre el retorno de twiliht a su mundo

Applejack-se imajinan en cuanto tiempo pordra volver twiliht ch(canterlot hig)

Rainbow-pasara mucho tiempo paras eso aj

Pinkie pie-me pregunto si nos extra**nara (pone una cara triste**)

Rarity-telo aseguro pinkie ella nos extraña tanto como nosotros a ella (pone la mano sobre su hombro)

Alo que pinkie responde tomando a rarity de los dos hombros y con una vos muy acelerada

Pinkie-pero que tal sino….. que tal si ya no se acuerda de nosotros….. quetal si nos olvido y ahora esta felis con nuevas amigas y ni siquiera se acuerda de nosotras.

Alo que rainbow responde con una cara de desanimo

Rainbow- ya va enpesar

Y sunset shimer mira con una cara sonriente a rainbow y luego mira a sus nuevas amigas y dice

Nunca me imajine que tener amigas iba a ser tan divertido….(cambia su cara sonriente con una de tristeza) y apezar de todo lo que les he hecho y todos los problemas que he causado son mis amigas….

Aloque todas la miran fijamente y flottershy ledice con su voz dulce de siempre

Lo bueno esque tu decidiste cambiar y ahora eso importa la nueva tu y no la antigua tu..

Sunset-gracias flottrershy y gracias a todas ustedes que siempre mean estado apoyando

Y todo el grupo de amigas la abraza

Mientras tanto en el mundo donde todos son ponies por haci decirlo un joven pegaso de 16 despierta atrapado en un calabozo con anbas patas atadas y colgando contra la pared su nombre era kalev y empieza a abrir los ojos que le dolían y se oscurecían al tratar de abrirlos… pero lo logra y al ver el entorno a su alrededor dijo

Otra vez aqui ...

Pasando un rato logra ubicar la salida de la celda en la que el estaba, la salida estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba el una reja con barotes de hiero era lo que le impedia salir de hai eso y un par de cadenas que lo sujetaban de las patas …trato de pararce pero el intento fue inútil ya que las cadenas que sujetaban sus patas estaban demasiado aprietas y después de unos intentos de lograr parase se da cuenta que es inútil….. lleno de sudor y marcas por las cadenas decide mejor quedarse ahi -y una vos le dice con mucho silencio

He amigo…deja de moverte… solo lo empeoraras mas de lo que ya esta

A lo que kalev responde con vos canzada y agotada

Quien eres tu... donde… donde estas…. Muéstrate

Kalev empieza a mirar adelante y buscar a alguien que este del otro lado reja de hierro y la vos le responde con un tono burlon

Amigo estoy a tu lado…. Que acaso eres ciego jajajaja

Kalev alza la mirada y ve a su izquierda un poni terrestre con una cutie marks

de un pan partido por la mitad ,en medio un queso que formaban un acordeon y cabello café esponjoso y riendo-….. y kalev le pregunta con una cara de confucion

Por que estas tan alegre

Y el potro responde alegremento

Por ti amigo jajaja... de todos los ponies que hay me encierran con uno casi ciego jajajjaja

Kalev le responde con un poco de confucion

Yo no estoy ciego es que por tu vos de hace un momento parecias un guardia

Y el potro ya parando de reir y le responde con una vos muy ceria

Una voz como esta mi amigo…

Aguantodose de reir el potro de cabello café en ese momento kalev le dice

Basta de boberías que demonios hago aqui

A lo que el potro le responde con una voz muy confusa y cara de cuestión

Ni idea... la ves que te vi entrar traías con tigo una túnica blanca y un par de espadas … pero después los soldados de la princesa twiliht te quitaron todo y dijieron algo sobre que tal ves tu puedas ser peligroso….. no eres peligroso verdad

A lo que kalev responde con voz muy seria

Si me provocas tal ves lo pueda ser …

Y se hiso el cilencion durante 2 minutos asta que el potro de cabello café le pregunto una cosa ha kalev

Como te llamas ?

Kalev- deverdad quieres saberlo

Á lo que el potro responde con ganas

Si.. siempre me aprendo el nombre de mis amigos

Y kalev lo mira y con una sonrisa pequeña le responde

Mi nombre es kalev… cual es el tuyo

A lo que el potro responde con una sonrisa dibujada de oreja a oreja

Me llamo cheese sandiwch y trabajo como organizador de fiestas

Y kalev lo mira y le pregunta un poco confundido

Y que haciste para que te trajeran ha este lugar

Cheese-ha es solo que en una de las fiestas que organice acidental mente lanze un pastel ala cara de la princesa luna y talves hiso que se molestara con migo y que me enserraran aquí un par de lunas... y que me cuentas tu dijiste que volviste a este lugar

Kalev lo ve y le responde un poco triste

Si… es la segunda ves que vuelvo ha esta misma celda pero esa es otra historia que te contare luego haora veo que tu pata izquierda esta libre

Cheese le responde ajitandola

Si

Kalev-perfecto mira debajo de ti ay una túnica de color blanco crees poder alcanzarla

Cheese logra alcanzanla y le pregunta

Que hago con ella

Kalev-en el bolsillo derecho hay un frasco con un liquido resvalozo pontelo a tu pata derecha y estirala como puedas

Cheese iso lo que kalev ledijo y funciono su pata derecha que do en libertad y volvió apreguntar

Ahora que algo con el resto del liquido

Kalev-bebetela toda(con cara de sercasmo)

Cheese-enserio(con cara de confundido)

Kalev-claro que no pon el resto en mis patas

Cheese-hooooooooo

Al aser esto kalev y cheese fueron libres de las cadena y kalev dijo

Bien ahora toma tus cosas y yo tomare las mias y vámonos de aquí

Cheese cojio un poncho café y un sombrero y kalev tomo su tunia blanca y el par de espadas que estaban en el piso y con ellas forcejeo la cerradura delos barrotes de hierro que al acerlo estos se abrieron con un chirrido muy fuerte que alerto alos guardis kalev le dijo a cheese

Venga apurate que hay que correr

Cheese con su sombrero y una mirada seria dijo

Pues en marcha

Kalev salio primero galopando y detrás de el cheese sándwich que corria lo mas rápido que podía

Los dos lograron salir de esa tétrica mazmorra y llegaron a un pasillo que parecía no tener fin…. Se detuvieron un momento para tomar aliento

Kalev:-fue … por ….duras…penas …. Pero.. logramos…haaaaaaa….salir

Cheese:-casi….no…la…contamos

Al ver cheese sándwich a kalev miro a un pegazo con cabello negro y una parte blanca pequeña Y kalev escucho un grito que decía

Por aquí no deven andar lejos

Kalev vio a cheese sándwich y le dijo

Correeeeee

Y los dos corrieron hasta el final del pasillo donde una puerta se abrió y un puñado de guardias salio y bloquearon el paso kalev y cheese frenaron y se dieron media vuelta y viereon en la otra entrado otro puñado de guardias y se detuvieron hai y un guardia les dijo

Deténganse la princesa twiliht y la princesa celestia y luna quieren hablar con ustedes

Cheese sándwich vio a kalev y el dijo

Kalev No queda otra opción

Derrepente una voz familiar dijo

Ya basta ellos son mis invitados

Y apareció celestia en medio de todos los guardias y todos se arrodillaron ante incluso che ese sándwich pero kalev se mantuvo de pie y un guardia le dijo que se arrodillara a lo que el respondió

Por que me arrodillaría ante mi aijada

Y celestia ordeno a todos los guardias que se retiren y los dejen solos

Una ves estando solos cheese sándwich le pregunto a kalev

Por que la llamaste aijada

Y kalev le dijo

Mira es una historia muy larga que se remonta hace mucho tiempo atrás hacique solo te contara la vercion resumida

Flashback

El padre y madre de celestia me conocían y me respeta van por varias asañas que hice para ellos hacique un día celestia y luna jugaban en los jardines reales hasta que un enviado de la legión trato de secuestrarlas pero yo esta serca ya que el padre de celestia me dijo que las protegiera y al ver lo que susedia no lo pensé dos veces y actúe de inmediato desenfundando mi espada y clavándosela en el corazón de ese demonio al ver esto los padres de celestia y luna me nombraron como el padrino o algo hací que ya ni me acuerdo

Fin del flashback

Kalev:-y hací mi querido amigo salve a celestia y se volvió mi aijada hasta ahora

Cheese:hay algo que no entiendo si consiste altos padres de celestia deves tener por lo menos 1500años de antigüedad deverias ser mas viejo que la princesa

Y celestia al escuchar esto miro a cheese sándwich con una cara de Solo tengo 1200años de vida

kalev al ver esa cara se usuto y kalev largo una pequeña risa y dijo

Que es lo que quieres celestia

Alo que ella respondió mirando a kalev que estaba apollado en una pared

Nesecitamos tu ayuda

Kalev:para que ...para matar a otro inocente... no celstia no las ayudare denuevo...no te acuerdaas la última vez

Celestia:-lo ciento por aquella vez Pero esto es diferente nececitamos tu ayuda para evitar un desastre

A lo que kalev mira acelestia y se aleja de la pared en la que estaba apollado y se dirije hacia celestia y cheese sandiwch queda en medio de los 2 y se sintido incomodo entonces kalev le dijo a celestidia con frialdad

No seré esclavo de nadie

Y se de media vulta y empieza a caminar a la salida en eso celesti le dijo con un tono de voz un poco fuerte

Tus amigos y conocidos del otro mundo peligran no vas ayudarlos

Kalev se detiene y mira atrás y dice con voz profunda

Que tengo que hacer

Y cheese sandiwch muy confundido por todo el asunto dijo

Entonces... a mi me muestran la salida y me voy

A lo que celestia responde con voz decidida

Lociento cheese tu ya sabes demaciado ... tedoy 2 opciones trabajar para mi o quedarte en el calavzo de porvida

Cheese asustado dijo

Yo no se nada

Celestia:no puedo ariesgarme

Kalev:lo siento cheese no quería meterte en este asunto(puso su mano en el hombro de cheese)

cheese:no te preocupes... que tengo que hacer(con voz un poco triste)

Ya pasando un par de horas explicando a cheese que seria un poni que trabajaría para la princesa con poni en cubierto que no podria volver a ver a sus amigos ni familiares ni mucho menos tener algun romance esto puso a cheese sandiwch muy triste pero que otra opción tenia era eso o nunca volver a ver el sol ...continuara

Bueno aqui acaba el primer capitulo site gusto asmelo saber (reviwe) y si quieres que alguno de tus ocs aparezca solo dímelo y me pondré en contacto contigo por el reviwe hasta el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

1TEMPORADA 2CAPITULO

DOS MUNDOS UN DESTINO

Hola que tal a todos aquí les traigo la segunda parte del fanfiction espero que les guste además estará involucrado un personaje de una youtuber que ustedes se darán cuenta de quien es bueno para no alargar esto mas el fanfictio

PREVIAMENTE EN DOS MUNDOS Y UN DESTINO

_KALEV DESPERTO EN UN CALAVOZO Y CONOCIO A CHEESE SANDIWCH CON EL CUAL LOGRARON SALIR DE ESA PRICION PARA TOPARSE EN UN PASILLO EL CUAL ESTAVA PLAGEADO DE GUARDIAS Y DE ENTRE ELLOS LA PRINCESA CELESTIA APARECIO Y TODOS SE ARRODILLARON ANTE ELLA MENOS KALEV QUIEN DIJO POR QUE ME DEVERIA ARRODILLAR ANTE MI AIJADA Y LA PRINCESA CELESTIA ORDENO ATODOS LOS SOLDADOS QUE SE RETIRARAN Y CHEESE AL VER EN EL EMBROLLO QUE SE HABIA METIDO DIJO-SI ME DICEN DONDE ESTA LA SALIDA YO ME VOY-ALO QUE CELESTIA DIJO –LOSIENTO MUCHO CHEESE …. SABES DEMACIADO TE DOY DOS OPCIONES QUEDARTE ENCERRADO EN UNA CELDA TODO TUVIDA O TRABAJAR PARAMI POR SIEMPRE…_

_Ya terminando de explicarle kalev a cheese lo que suponía ser un pony encubierto cheese camino hacia una ventana del pasillo y miro a travez de ella y kalev se le acerco y ledijo_

_Esta bien amigo_

_Cheese-te parece que estoy bien _

_Kalev-bueno tomando en cuenta lo que paso yo diría hummm maso menos_

_Cheese –tan cerca de lograrlo y tan lejos _

_Kalev se acerco ala ventana y vio atrabes de ella y vio bien donde estaba se encontraban en pony ville y kalev asombrado dijo _

_Pero que … en pony ville no hay castillos _

_Y cheese le dijo_

_Ahora si los hay… este es el castillo de la princesa twilight desde que vencio al temible tireck_

_Kalev-un enviado de la legion_

_Cheese-un que_

_Kalev-esa es otra historia_

_Cheese-kalev tu crees que algún dia recuperare mi vida_

_Kalev-mira voy a tratar de convencer a las princesas de que te dejen libre_

_Kalev se alejo lentamente de cheese y se dirijio hacia celestia y ella le dijo _

_Estas listo kalev_

_Kalev- pongamonos en marcha_

_Kalev y celestia se dirijieron a una puerta que había en mitad del pasillo y kalev miro a cheese antes de entrar por la puerta y dijo silenciosa mente _

_Hare lo que pueda amigo_

_Celestia y kalev entraron por la puerta dejando atrás a cheese sandiwch y kalev al ver lo que había adentro no se sorprendio y dijo_

_Vaya as cambiado desde la ultima vez que lo vi_

_Celestia lo miro y le dijo_

_Ya han pasado 1500 anos kalev y si que a cambiado_

_Kalev y celestia se encontraban en el salón del castillo de twilight y vio en el medio 6 tronos que cada uno tenia el elemento de cada pony que devia ocuparlo de repente por una puerta que se encontraba al otro lado del salón entraron la princesa twilight ,luna y candece _

_Y kalev al ver a las 3 princesas que entraban sintió un profundo odio hacia ellas y mas a una de ellas de repente celestia camino hacia ellas y miro a twilight y dijo_

_Celestia- twilight donde nos vamos a sentar por que estos son los tronos de ti y tus amigas_

_Twilght-haaaaaa…..bueno…..la verdad es que no lo se llevo poco tiempo explorando el castillo que no se si se pueden cambiar los asientos_

_Y twilight se sonrojo y candece se le aserco y le dijo _

_Candace-no te preocupes twilight muy pronto encotraras los trucos del este lugar_

_Twilight-gracias candace_

_Kalev las miro y les dijo con _

_Solo parence en el medio y los tronos cambiaran de acuerdo a su respectivos dueños todas hicieron lo que kalev les dijo y de repente los 6 tronos que habían ahi se sepultaron y salieron 4 nuevos tronos donde cada uno tenia el lugar de las princesas ellas tomaron asiento y miraron a kalev y luna dijo_

_Luna-kalev que bueno volverte aver estábamos pre…..(y le interrumpe kalev_

_Kalev-basta de mentiras luna tu y yo sabemos bien que eso es una gran mentira _

_Twilight-kalev escúchame deberdad no queríamos ariesgarnos….._

_Kalev-asi ose que congelándome y encarcelarme en una celda les sirvió…. además tocando el tema el dia en que estaba por irme y dejarlas sentí un poco de frio después mis patas no me respondieron y todos se volvió oscuro derrepente desperté en una celda con cadenas atadas en mis patas y un pony a mi lado_

_Celestia,luna y candace pusieron una cara de miedo y kalev las miro y dijo_

_Kalev-bueno creo que se quien me pudo congelar solo conozco a 3 alicornios que saben esa clase de magia _

_Celetia- dejame explicártelo_

_Kalev-no tiene nada que explicarme solo quiero saber cuanto tiempo estuve congelado_

_En eso twilight dijo con voz confusa _

_Twilght-que lo congelaron _

_Candace-mira twilight _

_Twilight-me dijiste que estaba viniendo por su propia cuenta_

_Kalev-esto no responde a mi pregunta cuanto tiempo paso_

_Luna-an pasado 6 meses desde que te congelamos_

_Kalev se acerco lentamente hacia las 4 princesas y celestia le dijo_

_Celestia-kalev necesitamos que hagas un ultima cosa para nosotras_

_Kalev-dame una razón para hacerlo'_

_Luna-tus amigos y conocidos del otro mundo se encuentran en peligro_

_Kalev se detuvo y dijo con voz seria_

_Kalev- que es lo quereiz que haga_

_Luna –tenemos información de que la reina chrysalis ha encontrado el modo de llegar al otro mundo_

_Y luna lanzo un echizo al suelo y de ahí empezó a surgir un mapa del otro mundo y kalev con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara dijo_

_Kalev-valla ustedes saben como espiar a otro mundos'_

_Candace –eso es información clasificada _

_Luna-buenoooo creemos que la reina chrysalis se encuentra creando una organización su nombre industrias simulations tu objetivo es ver que esta planeando _

_Kalev-perfecto tipo misión imposible _

_Celestia-tipo que…_

_Kalev-nada una pelicula que vi cuando estuve en el otro mundo _

_Celestia- exelente se nota que conoces mas ese mundo que twilight conoce_

_Twilight-pero si yo solo estuve 3dias y noches en ese mundo_

_Kalev- basta no discutiremos esto mas bien que me darán si les traigo lo que planea chrysalis_

_Celestia-tu libertad_

_Kalev-no la nesecito ya te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir no soy esclavo de nadie_

_Luna- la libertad de tus amigos_

_Kalev- okey también la de cheese sandiwch_

_Celestia-esta bien _

_Kalev-nesecitare un equipo_

_Candace-tenemos soldados muy bien entrenados _

_Kalev-no_

_Celestia-por que no_

_Kalev- nesecito a ponies de mi edad por alguna razón todos los trabajos que hice con soldados mayores a mi terminaron muy mal_

_Luna-tenemos reclutas de tu edad pero son nuevos_

_Kalev-reclutas ho prisioneros como cheese_

_Luna y calestia se callaron y twilight dijo _

_Twilight-tengo un pony en mente que te podrían servir_

_Kalev- esta bien pero también habrá libertad para ellos_

_Kalev empezó a caminar hacia la salida del salón y celestia le dijo_

_Kalev ve a descansar mañana partiras al otro mundo_

_Kalev salio de ese lugar y se encontró con cheese sandiwch quien le dijo_

_Cheese-kalev como te fue hablaste con ellas te dijeron que me dejaran ir_

_Kalev-amigo esto recién acaba de empezar …venga vamos a descanzar que ahi te lo contare todo _

_Kalev y cheese se fueron del pasillo donde unos guardias aparecieron y dijeron_

_Por ordenes de la princesa celestia cheese sandiwch tiene que ir a introducción para su nuevo trabajo secreto_

_Kalev-mostradle todo lo que tiene que saber y traedlo mañana para irnos_

_Cheese miero a kalev y ledijo_

_Cheese-que no nos vamos ahir_

_Kalev-como te lo dije hay esto es solo el comienzo los guardias te explicaran todo en el camino_

_Y cheese se fue con los guardia y kalev fue a una delas habitaciones que le fue encargada para descansar _

_Esa noche_

_Kalev se estava vañdose y alguien llamo a la puerta kalev salio de la ducha y abrió la puerta y vio a twilight quien con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en la cara le dijo_

_Twilght-hola'_

_Kalev- que es lo que quieres twilght_

_Twilight-solo quería saber si te encontravas bien_

_Kalev-tu sabes que no estoy bien_

_Twilight-buenoo…espero…..queno estes molesto con migo por lo que paso ese dia_

_Kalev- ese dia ….. ya estaba apunto de olvidarlo y tu apareces y me lo recuerdas_

_Twilight-lo siento es que….solo lo elegi al el _

_Kalev-mira twilight tengo cosas que hacer hacique si solo vas ha decirme por que lo elegiste a el marchate_

_Twilight-mira solo quiero saber por que te fuiste de equestria_

_Kalev also un poco lavoz y dijo en furecido_

_Kalev-por que lo perdi todo por ti perdi los poderes del padre de spick los poderes que usaba para contener mi maldición…. Lo perdi todo por tu culpa pero ese dia aquel dia que te vi con flahs destrozo todo lo que me quedaba haora te pido que te marches_

_Twilight un poco asustada y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos empezó a caminar salien do del cuarto en el que estaban e y kalev pero kalev antes de que se marchara dijo_

_Mañana …..que spick se prepare el vendrá con nosotros_

_Y cerro la purta_

_Al dia siguiente _

_Kalev se dirijio hasta el salón de la vez pasada pero estavez no llevaba su túnica blanca sino un par de jins y camisa blanca y chaqueta negra con partes blancas_

_Al entrar vio aun gurpo de 3 personas en ellos estaban spick cheese sandiwch y una pegaso de color verde y de crim arcoíris kalev se acerco y les dijo _

_Muy bien ustedes serán mi grupo para ir al otro mundo están cheese, spick y tu como te llamas amiga_

_Alo que la pegaso responde _

_Me llamo rainbow falls_

_Kalev-por si acaso no conoces a rainbow dahs _

_Rainbow falls-si la conozco por que_

_Kalev- nada solo un pensamiento_

_Y de repente celestia entro por la puerta principal y se acerco al grupo de ponies y les dijo _

_Lsito para ir ala misión_

_Kalev-no queras decir para ir al imperio de cristal y de hai crusar el portal_

_Celestia-emos traido en portal aquí kalev_

_**BUENO AQUÍ ACABA EL CAPITULO SI ADIVINASTE QUIEN ES EL YOUTUBER QUE APRECEEN EL FANFICTION ASMELO SABER Y SINO TE DEJO EL LINK DE SU CANAL SUSCRIBANSE A SU CANAL QUE ESGENIAL channel/UCZ8dF4B4tHNAu0JhSqKu9vg BUENO ESPERO QUE TE HALLA GUSTADO EL FANFICTION Y SI TE GUSTO ASMELO SABER RENVIW HASTA EL PROXIMO VIERNES**_


	3. Chapter 3

TEMPORADA1 CAPITULO2. EL OTRO MUNDO

DOS MUNDOS Y UN DESTINO

**Hola bueno aqui les traigo la tercera parte de dos mundos y un destino en esta ocacion se revelara un secreto de algún poniendo quien sera bueno para no alargar mas el fanfiction. El.****Fanfiction**

**ANTERIORMENTE EN DOS MUNDOS Y UN DESTINO**

**cheese sandiwch es entrenado twilight va donde kalev. Hay una organización secreta creada por la reina chrysalis kalev. Llega al lugar de encuenotro para partir al otro mundo y celestia dijo a kalev. Emos traido aqui el espejo**

Kalev sorprendido le dijo ha celestia

Kalev - de verdad que candace no tenia que protejerlo

Celestia-si kalev pero con el twilight demostró que puede hacerse cargo de cuidar y resguardar el espejo

Kalev- bueno quien soy yo para decir quien puede protwger el espejo

Entonces cheese sandiwch dijo

Bueno alguien me explica que hacemos aquí

Alto que con celestia empieza a caminar hacia una puerta Y todos los ponies se miraron y siguieron a celestia y esta dijo

Celestia-miren OS voy a contar una historia

Flahs back

Hace no mucho tiempo la princesa twilight biejo a otra di mención para recuperar su coron. Y en ese lugar todos los ponies se volvían en otra cosa pero ese no es el tema ustedes van ha ir ha ese otro mundo para descu

brir los planes de la reina chrysalis en su fuerte que es industrias simulation

Fin del flahs back

Celestia se para delante la puerta. Y la abre y de hai todos ven el espejos que los llevaría al otro mundo en eso celestia mira a kalev y le dice

Celestia- kalev listos para irse

Kale - se te olvida un detalle celestia.

Rainbow falls-cual

Kalev - que el portal se habré cada 30 lunas

Celestia-no es necesario por que la ultima vez que te fuiste al otro mundo dejaste el portal abierto y no sea cerrado

Entonces kalev miro fijamente el portal y dijo a los Poníes y dragón

Listo en marcha ,,llegando al otro mundo no sé quien estará esperándonos en ese lugar

Spick-haaaaaa se te olvida que yo soy un perro en ese mundo

Kalev-ya lo tengo previsto

Rainbow falls-y como será nustra apariencia en ese lugar

Kalev-no te preocupes por eso primero solo te asustaras un poco y de ahí te acostumbraras

Rainbow falls-acostumbrarme

Kalev-solo piensa que es como caminar en dos patas y sn alas

Cheese-bueno yo habeses camino en dos patas

Rainobow falls-sin alas

En eso kalev con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro dice

Listo en marcha todos llevan lo necesario

Y todos asienden con la cabeza y kalev dice

Listo vamos aya ..damas primero

Rainbow falls- que es una dama

Y kalev empuja a rainbow falls al portal y esta desaparece al momento de empujarla y lugo mira a cheese sandiwch y le dice

Sino entras pòr las buenas será por las malas

Y cheese mira un poco asustado a kalev y este empiesa a reírse y cheese también pero kalev sesa la risa y le dice a cheese

Ya de una entra

Y cheese grita saltando al portal

Jeronimooooooo

Y kalev mira a spick y le dice

toma esto bébelo hantes de entrar al portal

spick mira el frasco y lo bebe y de repente empiesa a sentirse mal y dice

que mediste me esta haciendo doler el estomago

y se tira al suelo y kalev lo alza y lo tira al portal haciendo que cruse al otro mundo

y kalev mira ha celestia y le dice con una cara seria

te enviare la información dentro de 4 dias alo mucho y de ahí serán libres mis amigos

celestia- tienes mi palabra

kalev se da la vuelta y galopa hasta entrar en el portal y empiesa aver un monton de colores y se desmaya

YA EN EL OTRO MUNDO

Las 6 nuevas mejores amigas estaban apunto de salir de clases pero sounset salieron antes y se dirijian al la estatua donde estban los ponies del otro mundo inconcientes, al lograr divisar la estatua vio que salía de ela una chica de cabello arcoíris y pensó que era rainbow dahs y luego vio bien que no era ella ya que la chica llevaba un peinado de cola de caballo y una polera verde con una chamarra de colores y unos jins azules derrepente otro ponie salió dela estatua y vio aun chico con camisa a cuadros y pantalones cafes y cabello esponjoso entonces se hacer co mas hasta llegar ala puerta de la sala de recepción el colegio y salió y vio a otro chico salir de la estatua de cabelo verde y con punta chamarra azul y camisa verde y pantalones azules se hacerco mas hasta donde estaban ello y vio que todos estaban inconcientes en el piso se hacerco ha ellos y empeso ha preguntar

Sounset-se encuentran bien …..pueden oime

Y derrepente escucho un sonido que venia de la estatua y una silueta seformaba con forma conocida por ella y le vino a lamente un pensamiento

Será el no lo creo o si

RECUERDO

Después de lo que paso en el vaile de otoño me pusieron a arreglar el desorden que habiea hecho como reparar la entrada del colegio y tapar el gran hollo que hice justo en el momento de empezar snips y sneil me dejaron sola

Sounset-snips!sneils! donde están

Y empiesa a caminanar hacia la entrada ya destrozada y dice

Será mejor que me ponga ha areglar lo que hice

Y agarra un ladrillo del suelo y empiesa a ponerlos uno ensima del otro

Hasta que siente que alguien choca con ella y tirándola en el piso al abir los ojos ve a un muchacho que se levanta del suelo y la mira y le extiende su mano diciendo con vos sinsera

Perdóname iva demaciado rapido que no te vi

Y sounset agarra su mano y el sujeto la levanta y el tipo mira a sounset y esta dice

No te doy miedo

Agachando su cabeza y el sujeto responde

No por que me deverias dar miedo

Sounset sale del lugar donde estaban hasta las escaleras del patio y mira la luna y empiesa a llorar y dice con voz entre lagrimas

Que acaso no biste lo que paso

El tipo se hacerca y sounset lo mira y ve aun muchacho de cabello negro con una camisa blanca chamarra negra con partes blancas y un jin grisaseo

Y este seca sus lagrimas con una mano y la otra la pone en el hombro de sounset y le dice

Yo todo lo que paso sounset se lo que hiciste y en lo que te convertiste

Sountet also la mirada y lo vio fijamente y le dijo ya tranquilizada

Entonces no me tienes miedo

El tipo le dice con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

Por que te deveria tener miedo todos merecemos una segunda portunidad

Y se hace el cilencio entre los dos y sounset mira fija mente al tipocalma sus lagrimas y derrepente el tipomira hacia la luna entoces dice

Demonios el portal se cerro

Sounset confundida le dice que portal

Y el tipo le responde

Nada un asunto del que devo encargarme

En tonces sounset le dice

Yo me tengo que encargar de lo que hice esta noche

El tipo mira a sounset y le dice con una sonrisa

Mira te voy a ayudar

Sounset le dice

Como aun con tu ayuda no acabaría nunca

En tonces el tipo mira a ambos lados y empieza a mover su mover sus dedos y derrepente empiesa a apareces unas pequeñas lusas e la palma de su mano y los ladrillos y el jigantesco huco se empesaron a serrar y la pared y las puertas dañadas se empezaron ha arreglar y sounset le dijo confundida

Pero que como es que lo haces solo

Alo que el tipo le responde

Es magia

Y lanza una bola de luz a la estatua

Y esta activa el portal hacia el otro mundo y ya cuando todo se arreglo el tipo mira a sounset y le dice

Este será nuestro pequeño secreto

Y el tipo empiesa a caminar hacia el portal dejando atrás a sounset shimer quien le grita

Espera… como te llamas

Alo que el tipo responde

Me llamo kalev

Sounset- alguna ves te volvere ha ver

Kalev-todo es posible ….

Y kalev empiesa a entrar al portal y antes de desaparecer grita-

Nos vemos pronto sounset

Desde ese día no lo vuelvo haver

FIN DEL RECUERDO

ENTONCES de la estatua sale disparado kalev y choca contra sounset shimer y queda inconciente al despertar ve a sounset shimer en sima de el y dice

Debemos dejar de estar topándonos haci

Y sounset shimer se levanta y le extiende la mano a kalev y le dice

Esta ves es mi turno de ayudarte

Con una sonrisa en la cara kalev se frota la cabeza y se agarra de la mano de sounset y le dice

Kalev-como nos viste

Sounset ivamos a reunirnos rainbow ,pinki,Apple Jack, rarity, flottershy y yo en aquí

Kalev asombrado y alborotado le dice

Tienes que llevarlas a otra parte del colegio nadie tiene que saber que estamos aqui

Sounset-quienes tu y tus amigos

Kalev- si ,,,,,,,,porfavor llevalas a otra parte del colegio

Derrepente suena el timbre de campana del colegio y empiezan a salir adolecentes por la puerta principal y kalev al sa a su grupo del piso y estos se incorporan confundidos menteniendose estable y apoyandoce en la estatua para mantenerse de pie kalev mirra a sounset shimer y le dice

Kalev-no hay tiempo porfavor sounset LLevate a las chicas al otro lado del patio

Sounset-pero ellas acaso te conocen

Kalev – ellas me reconocen anda llévatelas al otro patio

Sounset- te volveré aver

Kalev- todo es posible

Entonces sounset empiesa a correr hacia la entrada logra divisar al grupo de amigas y les dice hay que ir al otro jardín chica

Rainbow dahs-estas loca

Sounset-no lo estoy además no te gustaría que te apoyaramos mientra juegas un partido contra la segundaria de cristal

Raryti-yo te apollo amiga

Aj-claro vamos rainbow será divertido

Rainbow dahs- esta bien si todas vamos

Y cambiaron su rumbo al segundo patio y sonset recordó lo que había pasado hace tiempo con kalev y como lo volvió a ver y se sonrojo y flothershy le dijo

Te encuentras bien sounset

Sounset asustada y con una sonrisa dijo

Ssi estoy bien

Mientras tanto kalev le dijo a su grupo

Esto de caminar es fácil solo ponen un pie delante del otro

Entonces todos aprendieron a caminar rápidamente y kale v les dijo

Bueno ya saben lo básico ahora síganme hay que salir de este colegio tengo un refugio desde mi untima visita

Y empezó acaminar y detrás de el ivan cheese sandiwch spick que trataba de explicarse de el porque se había vuelto una persona a diferencia desde su ultima visita a este lugar y por ultimo iva rainbow falls que trataba de comprender el por que de lo que veía derrepente de la multitud salieron dos chicas que corrieron hacia rainbow falls y se le abalansaron y en el piso le dijeron alegras

-rainbow falls me alegro de que ayas vuelto

Falls se sorprendió y pregunto

Quienes son

y una de las chicas le dijo

No te acuerdas de tu hermana golden sky y tu prima sugar pop

Y entonces a rainbow falls le vino un recuerdo de su familia y dijo

Mi hermna

Y AQUÍ ACABA EL TERCER FANFICTIO YASABES COMO BA SI TE GUSTO SAMELO SABER( REVIEW) Y PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VAMOS A CONTAR MAS DE LA HISTORIA DE ESTA PEGASO NO TE OLVIDES DE VER ELTE FANFCITION EL PROXIMO JUEVES Y NOSVEMOS HADEMAS QUIERO INFORMARLER QUE ESTOY USANDO EL OC DE ESTA YOUTUBRER SI ESTA CON AUTORISACION DE ELLA OKEY BUENO ASTA EL SIGUIENTE FANFICTION


	4. Chapter 4

DOS MUNDOS Y UN DESTINO

TEMPORADA 1 CAPITULO 4 RECUERDOS

HOLA A TODOS AQUIE LES TRAIGO LA CUARTA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA DONDE REVELAREMOS ALGUNOS SECRETOS DE LOS PERSONAJES HACIQUE PARA NO HACER MAS LARGO EL FANFICTION AQUÍ ESTA EL FANFICTION

Cuando rainbow falls escucho estas palabras se le vino a la mente un recuerdo y todo se empezó a moverse muy lento ante los ojos de ella sus manos empezaron a conjelarse y de sus ojos empezaron a salir unas cuantas lágrimas

**RECUERDO...(rainbow falls habla en el recuerdo)**

_Mi hermana ...hace tiempo que no la veía desde ...desde aquel incidente _

_Aquel día__..__todo __mi mundo cambio ...lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer__….._

_Era un día soleado yo y mi familia vi__v__íamos en la__s__ afueras de lo que hoy se cono se como ponyville __h__eramos muy __felices __ y era el cumpleaños de mi pequeña hermana. Ya iba a cumplir 8. Esta vamos preparando una sorpresa para ella__,__ yo y mis padres invitamos __a __nuestro primos y tíos favoritos para celebrar con ellos__…__ pero algo no andaba bien ese día había mucho silencio en el bosque entonces mis padre__s__ me pidieron que fuese ha buscar agua a nuestro poso entonces el cielo empezó a nublarse misteriosamente y del bosque vino un viento misterioso y escuche un ruido entre los arbustos que me llamo la atención ...deje el balde en el suelo y __v__ole haber que erá ese ruido al asomarme vi que era un pequeño conejo que al verme salio disparado de allí entonces escuche un grito que era de mi madre Y derrepente empezó a llover y vi fuego salir de mi casa entonces voé lo mas rápido que pude y al llegar ha ese lugar ...no puedo describirlo..._

_Flahsback_

_La llubia caí y rainbow falls no podía creer lo que vehia su casa se estaba quemando y todos sus familiares quedaron atrapados dentro de ella entonces rainbow falls entre lágrimas logro ver sombras que se movían en el bosque y en eso una voz le grito _

_Correeeeee mi pequeña ...correeeee y no mires atrás_

_Rainbow falls -!mamaaaa¡_

_Mama de rainbow falls- no te preocupes por nosotros ahora solo bete no estas segura aquí ellos te buscara_

_Y en medio de la lluvia rainbow fallos salí volando de aquel lugar y entre llantos de ver lo que habia pasado se juro hacimisma que hiva a encontrar a los responsables de aquel acontecimiento que tuvo que ver_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_RECUERDO (CONTINUA HABLANDO FALLS_

_no puedo creer que en este lugar tengo aun ha una familia después de tanto tiempo de sóledad y obscuridad por__fin puedo volver ha empezar_

_FINAL DEL RECUERDO_

_en medio de todo lo que pasaba ante los ojos de rainbow falls el tiempo volvía a ser normal y estando en el piso junto ha su prima y herma velozmente abrazo a las dos chicas que estaban a su lado y entre medio de lágrimas dijo _

_nuca me volveré a alejar deti_

_en ese momento conmovedor kalev vio lo que susedia y dijo veloz mente_

_no hay tiempo para esto sounset distrajo a unas personas y no tenemos tiempo _

_en eso se levanto rainbow falls del suelo y les dijo asu prima y su hermana de ese mundo_

_rainbow falls –no hay tiempo para explicar deven venir con nosotros_

_y las dos chicas se miraron y hacendieron la cabeza confundidas y kalev les dijo conuna sonrisa dibujada_

_bueno síganme_

_cheese sandiwch se acerco tambalenandose ha kalev y dijo_

_adonde vamos_

_y kalev ayudo a apoyarse a cheese sandiwch y le dijo _

_vamos a mi guarida_

_y emprendieron un viaje ha una cuadras de aquel colegio y yegaron a una casa de color blanco y con grandes pilares y jigantescas columnas de vidrio entonces kalev dijo con una sonrisa_

_hogar dulce hogar_

_y rainbow falls que se apoyaba en su hermana de ese mundo dijo _

_ya llegamos_

_y kalev sorio y dijo_

_-sip aquí es donde viviremos mientras estemos aquí_

_y kalev saco una llave de la chaqueta y brio la puerta principal y todos entraron al llegar kalev se detuvo en la entrada como si algo le inpiddiese entrar y cheese sandiwch le pregunto_

_-te pasa algo kalev_

_y ha kalev no parecio inportarle de repente un pensamiento se le vino ala mente_

_PENSAMIENTO….._

_no puedo creer que no volviese ha este lugar ya an pasad meses no lo se… solo recuerdo que volvi a equestria y hable con las princesas sobre mi renuncia y todo se volvió oscuro y desperté atado por cadenas como sifuese un esclavo pero…. Ese dia jure que volveria a este lugar ha encontrarme con todos los que e conocido pero….. les e fallado y se han ido _

_FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO_

_Kalev estaba introdicido aun profundo pensamiento mientras todos lanzaban su mirada asia el y cheese sandiwch le empezó a dibujar con un marcador un bigote en eso kalev despertó del trance y miro su bigote y con una sonrisa solto a cheesandiwch que callo alpiso y kalev se percato de un sonido en la cocina de la casa y dijo con voz baja_

_Silencio hay alguien en la casa…quedaos aquí yo voy aver quien esta aquí_

_Cheese sandiwch se levanto y rainbow falls ,su prima y hermana la ayudan a levantarse llevándola cerca de la puerta y su hermana le pregunta_

_Golden sky-falls que esta sucediendo y por que te fuiste_

_Rainbow falls alzo la mirada y la dirijio cerca de su pequeña hermana y ledijo con una voz triste_

_Rainbow falls- hummm mira golden yo no soy tu hermana _

_Golden sky-como estas insinuando que no conozco a mi hermana…. Aunque… te fuiste cuando eramos muy pequeñas _

_Rainbow falls- es que si soy tu hermana… solo que no de este mundo_

_Sugar pop- estasbien?_

_Rainbow falls – si sugar pop esque yo no vengo de esta dimencion yo vengo de otra dimencion en la que todos somos…. ponys y hay pegasos y unicornios'_

_Golden sky…_

_Sugar pop-…._

_Rainbow falls-seguro piensan que estoy loca_

_Y baja su mirada y Golden sky la mira y con una voz tierna le dice_

_Golden sky-yo te creo _

_Sugar pop-si yo tamien_

_Rainbow falls-en serio?_

_Golden sky-siiiiiiiiiii el año pasado un grupo de 6 amigas resultaron ser de otro mundo_

_Rainbow falls-como no las entiendo_

_Sugar pop-ni yo pero esto susedio en el baile de otoño en canterlot hig cada año se elige una princesa y siempre había una postulada para ese puesto su nombre hera sounset shimer pero este año se postulo una nueva chica y gano…. pero al final la muchacha salio coriendo del lugar y se dirijio con sus amigas al patio principal y yo y Golden sky las seguimos y al yegar afuera vimos a sounset shimer poniéndose la corona y se transformo en un mounstro pero conservando su forma y yo y Golden sky nos escondimos entre los arbusto y vimos todo lo que paso_

_Rainbow falls.-que vieron_

_Golden sky-bueno vimos a las 6 amigas convertirse en ibridos de caballos o ponys como dices tu pero sin el rostro ni el cuerpo solo el pelo y alas y orejas_

_Sugar pop- y oímos decir a unas de ellasal go muy extraño (la magia que nos une a todas esta en aquí y en equestria)_

_Rainbow falls-yo vengo de equestria…seguro no queran estar cerca de mi después de esta revelación_

_Sugar pop-bueno haora que entiendo las cosa, y la tu de este mundo se fue hace muchos años dejando sola a su hermana con mi familia_

_Rainbow falls-que la yo de este mundo hhiso que?_

_Mientras tanto kalev se asercava lentamente a la cocina y vio un refrigerador con la puerta habierta y un tipo urgeteando las cosas_

_Y kalev veloz mente se puso detrás de el y al ver la oportunidad tomo la mano derecha y la torcio por la espalda deltipo dejándole sin poderse mover y con voz brusca dijo_

_Quien y que haces aquí_

_El sueto no ejercio fuersa y dijo_

_-Tu que haces en esta casa?_

_Kalev apretó con fuerza el brazo torcido y repitió su pregunta_

_Quien y que haces aquí?_

_El tipo agacho su cabeza y dijo_

_Estoy cuidando la casa para alguien que nunca va avolver_

_Y kalev sonrio y solto la mano del sujeto y este se asombro no pùdo creer lo que pasaba en tonces kalev dijo con una sonrisa_

_Pues ya no mas …ya volvi neon_

_Y el sujeto se dio vuelta y al ver a kalev le dijo lentamente_

_Neon- kalev.. eres tu deverdad_

_Kalev- quien mas puede usar esta chamarra y estos jins_

_Neon y kalev estrecharon sus manos muy alegres y chocaron sus pechos y kalev dijo _

_Kalev-evuelto a casa amigo_

_Neon- cuanto tiempo ha pasoado kalev paresiera que te fuiste ayer_

_Y de repente bajo su cara de sonrisa y dijo_

_Y nos dejaste _

_Kalev puso su mano en el hombro y le dijo_

_Kalev-he vuelto para quedarme_

_Neon- que paso kalev dijiste que volveria en un dia a lo mucho_

_Kalev-tuve problemas de camino hacia aquí_

_En tonces neon also su sonrisa y con una pequeña risa dijo_

_Neon- no importa me lo contaras todo después_

_Kalev-claro que si pero haora te quiero presentar a unos amigos_

_neon y kalev salieron del cuarto de cocina y fueron ala entrada de la casa donde todos estaban resolviendo unos problemas y cheese sandiwch no aparecia por ninguna parte entoces kalev se hacerco donde raionbow falls y le dijo con voz confusa_

_kalev-donde esta cheese sandiwch_

_raibow falls-no lo se estaba aquí hace un momento_

_golden sky-creeo que tu amigo salio hace un momento_

_kalev –que?_

_Entonces kalev salio de la casa y encontro ha cheese sandiwch a pollado en una pared y parecia que estaba hablando con alguien y kalev se asomo a ver con quien hablaba y se asombre de ver a quien stav parado junto a cheese _

_Kalev-pero que?_

_Cheese se dio vuelta y le dijo a kalev con una sonrisa-_

_Cheese-ho kalev mira quien esta aquí en pinki pie_

_Kalev-esa no es la pinkie que conoses_

_Y pinkie alegre dijo_

_Pinkie-kalev hace tiempo que no te veia _

_Kalev-hola pinkie cuanto tiempo ha pasad meses_

_Pinkie-yo diria 10_

_Cheese sandiwch-haber estoy confundido como puede haber dos pinkiepie_

_Kalev-es algo dificil de explicar mejor pasen adentro tengo mucho que esplicarles_

_Cheese sandiwch pinkie pie entraron en la casa y kalev se quedo un momento afuera y dijo en sus pensamientos_

_Haaaaaaaaaaaa como les explico ahora que aquí todos tienen su contrario _

_Y se froto la cabeza luego de un tiempo se calmo y inalo y exsalo y dijo_

_Ba hacer una tarde dificil_

_EN LA NOCHE_

_Kalev ya termino de explicar a rainbow falls y cheese sandiwhc todo lo que pasaba en ese lugar y mientras todos estaban sentados en la sala rainbow falls con su hermana y prima,, cheese sandichw junto a pinkie pie y kalev solo justo en un sofa para uno kalev le pregunto a pinkie pie_

_Kalev-pinkie?_

_Pinkie-que pasa_

_Kalev- como esncontraste a cheese sandiwch_

_Pinkie-bueno yoooo_

_Flahsback (habla inkie pie)  
>la chicas y yo habiamos decidio juntarnos en la estatua de la entrada del colegio estando saliendo ya de clases yo me dirijia al hacia la salida donde me encontre con mis amigas y todas nos dirijimos hacia la estatu ya estando serca de a puerta aparecio sounset shimer y nos detuvo y nos dijo que si queriamos ir aver a rainbow dahs jugar en partido contra los de la secundaria de cristal entonces todas aceptamos y nos dirijimos hacia ese lugar pero yo me detuve en la maquina de golocinas y me compre unos cuantos pastelillos y me pregunte por que sounset shimer se comportaba de esa foma haci que me diriji hacia la estatua y la vi a ella echada en el pasta junto a la niña y la otra chica despues tevi ayudarlo a el y entonces te reconoci inmediata mente entonces los segui hasta aquí y luego vi a cheese y me hiso ruerdo a un amigo que tube cuando yo era una chiquitita pinkie<em>

_Fin del flash back_

_Cheese sandwich-enserio _

_Pinkie pie- si como iva a olvidar a la persona con la que hacia todo_

_Cheese sandiwch-y que paso con el otro cheese de este mundoç_

_Pinkie- bueno un día no vino a la tarde de juegos y desde ese entonces nunca mas lo vi a volver aber_

_Kalev-interesante_

_Entonces se hiso un silencio en toda la casa y neon salió de la cocina con refrescos y bebidas para todos y las dejo en la mesa_

_Y cheese sandiwch trato de agarralas con sus nuevas manos ujna bebida y la hiso caer al momento de agarrarla y se puso trite y pinkie le dijo_

_No te preocupes pronto podras usar tus nuevas manos _

_Cheese sandiwch miro a pinkie y sonrio en eso neon se sento y le pregunto a kalev_

_Neon-kalev que paso por que no volviste aldia siguiente después de pasar el portal_

_Pinki-si por que no volviste y por que te escondes de nosotras_

_Rainbow- ami me gustaría saber porque la princesa nos pidió que te ayudaramos_

_Golden sky-bueno yo y sugar pop quisiéramos saber que es lo que pasa aquí_

_Sugar pop-yo concuerdo_

_Cheese sandiwch-aparte de lo que paso en el calevozo me gustaría saber toda la historia completa _

_Kalev miro a todos y les dijo deverdad quieren saber porque estoy aquí_

_Y todos en conjunto le respondieron_

_Si!_

_Y kalev les dijo_

_Estabien cálmense_

_Kalev suspiro y les dijo_

_Bueno todo comenzó…_

_**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL FANFICTION ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y MANDENME MAS DE SUS REVIEWS HADEMAS LE QUIERO INFORMAR QUE EL LA QUINTA ENTREGA DE ESTA HISTORIA KALEV CONTARA UNA PARTE DE SU VIDA Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE SUSCRIBIRSE AL CANAL DE RAINBOW FALLS YA QUE ELLA ME LO HISO UN TRAILER DE LA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE VOY HA SACAR PARA LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA QUE CUENTA LA HISTORIA DE CÓMO KALEV CONOCE A LOS PADRES DE CELESTIA Y LLEGA TAN JOVEN 1500 AÑOS DESPUES HACIQUE HASTA LA SIGUIENTE SEMENA**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dos mundos y un destino _

_TEMPORADA 1 CAPITULO5 HISTORIAS _

_HOLA COMO ESTAN BUENO EN PRIMERA PERDON PoR TARDAR EN SUBIR EL FANFICTION HADEMAS ALGUNOS DE USTEDES ME DIJIERON QUE PASA CON SPICK PUES NO SE PREOCUPEN TODO TIENE SU LUGAR AQUI BUENO PARA NO ALARGAR MAS ESTO EL FANFICTION_

_BUENO TODO EMPESO CUANDO YO NACI HACE 1500 ANOS _

_Queeeeeeee!(gritan todos en conjunto)_

_Kalev-si yo naci hace 1500 añoss_

_Rainbow falls-pero kalev si naciste hace tanto tiempo como es que estas vivo(con una cara de cuestión)_

_Kalev-bueno déjenme contarles el resto de la historia_

_Y todos los que estaban alrededor de kalev hacendieron con la cabeza _

_Bueno volviendo a la historia _

_Yo naci sin padres no se si me habandonaron bueno me da igual lo que pasara pero me crie en un orfanato y como cualquier potro sin padres al nacer_

_Golden sky-es pera un segundo dijiste un potro _

_Kalev - si….cual es tu nombre (con una cara de pregunta y una pequeña sonrisa_

_Rainbow falls-asi se me olvidava chicos les presento a mi hermana Golden sky y mi prima sugar pop _

_Y Golden sky y sugar pop saludan a todos y todos responden confundidos_

_Cheese sandiwch-como es que acaso tienes una hermana a qui y en el otro mundo?_

_Rainbow falls - no solo en este mundo tengo una hermana (con una cara de tristesa) bueno continuemos con el relato de kalev( señala a kalev)_

_Kalev-haora si medejan terminar_

_Golden sky-(interumpe a kalev)espera un segundo tu no respondiste la pregunta que te hice hace un momento_

_Kalev(con una sonrisa ) se me olvida jaja bueno Golden yo naci siendo un pony en la otra dimencion y creesi hai luego de mucho tiempo bine ha este lugar y me construi esta casa con el oro que traje de alla y pasaron muchas cosas para que yo pudiera volver ha este lugar otraves _

_Golden sky(confundida)bueno eso aclara un poco las cosas continua con tu narracion_

_Kalev-estabien nadie mas tiene preguntas_

_Y todos dijeron nop_

_Kalev(con una sonrisa)bueno volviendo al momento que naci_

_Me criaron en un orfanato y amedida que pasaba el tiempo todos mis compañeros fueron adoptadodos menos tres pequenos niños ...yo un gripin y una pony esos niños heran mis hermanos _

_Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!(todos en conjunto gritan)_

_Neon- nunca me dijiste que tenias hermanos _

_Kalev(con una sonrisa y una pequeña carcajada)no ellos no son mis hermanos de sangre pero cresimos juntos y nos consideramos como hermanos_

_Neon-haaaaa okey continua con tu relato_

_Kalev-bueno como les iva diciendo_

_Bueno yo y mis dos hermanos crecimos y nadie nunca nos dopto pero justo el dia de mi cumpleaños la legion se levanto y ataco el reino y que es la legion se preguntaran bueno eran demonios de otradimension que tratando de invadir nustro mundo hace 1500 años y en eso los padres de celestia encargaron que todos los niños sin padres fueran entrenados para servir al imperio y ese mismo dia de mi cumpleaños unos guardias llegaron al orfanato y anunciaron que volverían al dia siguiente y se llevarían a todos los niños al campamento de entrenamiento entonces esa misma noche decidimos escapar hacia el bosque obscuro por que era el mas sercano y nadie nos encontraría hai pero al momento de escapar unos guardias imperiales nos vieron y empezaron a perseguirnos entonces en el bosque nos separamos y entrando yo en la profundidad vi una luz que me trajo la atencion me asome y en la profundidad de la obscura noche vi a un necromantico un invocador para ser mas preciso entonces .me escondi en unos arbustos y vi que el necromatico que estava invocando algún tipo de conjuro en un circulo que estaba pintado de blanco y negro y con muchas antorches rojas en eso un descuido de mi y pise una rama que causo un fuerte ruido _

_Haaaaa (tose) seme seca la garganta(frotansose su garganta)_

_(Todos en conjunto griitan a kalev) continuaa_

_Pinkie pie-continua kalev estas en la mejor parte (pone una cara feliz)huuuuu esto ya parece una pelicula alguien quiere palomitas de maiz _

_Todos en grupo responden a pinkie - yooo_

_Pinkie pie(se para ) okidokiloki iiii iii en un momento vuelvo esperenme para contar la historia_

_Cheese sandiwch(se levanta despues que pinkie y le dice )- pinkie pie te acompaño?_

_Pinkie pie(con una sonria le dice)claro cheese bamos a prepara bocadiyos_

_Y los dos se dirijen ala cocina pinki saltando y cheesandiwch ba corriendo detras de ella mientras los demás se quedan sentados esperando ha ccheese y a pinkie pie entonces kalev pregunta ha rainbow falls que estava conversando con su nueva hermana y prima_

_Kalev-yyyyyyyyyyyy falls como supiste que son tus parientes?_

_Rainbow falls -(mira a kalev y deja de conversar con su hermana ) bueno kalev en este mundo mis parientes siguen vivas y en el otro (pone una cara de tristesa )no lo estan_

_Golden sky( se pone al lado de rainbow falls ) osea que tu familia en el otro mundo esta _

_Rainbow falls (con una cara triste y toma de la mano a su pequeña hermana ) si Golden están muertos mi familia de el otro mundo murió en un accidente cuando era muy pequeña desde entonces cresi sola cuidándome en las calles hasta que conoci a un gripin que me cuido por el resto del tiempo que estuve hai bueno hasta haora que vine aquí_

_Sugar pop(pone su mano encima de y se hacerca al oído de rainbow falls y l dice silenciosa mente ¨) falls podemos hablar _

_Rainbow falls se levanto i dijo atodos_

_Rainbow falls-(con UNA SONRISA) bueno haora venimos vamos por un poco de agua ala cocina_

_En eso rainow falls y sugarpop se fueron dejando a Golden sky,kalev,neon en la sala y se dirijieron al pasillo cuando nadie las miraba _

_Una vez estando en el pasillo rainbow falls miro a sugarpop y le dijo_

_Rainbow falls(con una cara de custion) sugar para que me trajiste aquí_

_Sugarpop-(se asueguro que nadie los oyera)bueno es que tengo que decirte algo sobre tu familia en aquí_

_Rainbow falls-(mira atenta mente a sugarpop)que pasa con la mi familia de este mundo bueno aunque en teoría no son mi familia pero que pasa con ellos_

_Sugarpo(se frota la nuca y con una sonrisa le dice)bueno este jejeje bueno tu familia… bueno ellos _

_Rainbow falls- que pasa con ellos(agita a sugarpop_

_Sugarpop-(sujeta a rainbow falls)ellos murieron en un accidente hace muchos años junto ala tu de este mundo_

_Rainbow falls(sorprendida)pero que si ase un momento ustedes me dijieron que la yo de este mundo se fue a otro parate de este mundo_

_Sugarpo(sujeto a rainbow falls de los hombro)tienes que tranquilizarte golden no sabe de esto la ultima vez que vio a la tu de este mundo la vio aabordando el auto donde estaban sus padres y la tu de este mundo entonces sufrieron un accidente y bueno ya sabes que paso_

_Rainbow falls-(confundida)pero que…. Y entodo eso donde estaba Golden sky_

_Sugarpop-(con una sonrisa desanimada)bueno su mama nos pidió que la cuidaramos mientras ellos no estaban y cuando ocurrio el accidente le hicimos creer que se sus padres se fueron a trabajar a otro país y la tu de este mundo se fue ha estudiar a manhatan y que volverían dentro de un par de años _

_Rainbow falls(triste)osea que le an estado mintiendo desde aquel insidente _

_Sugarpo(avergonzada) bueno enteoria es pre adolecente (rainbow falls la mira)_

_Sugarpop-no sabíamos que hacer _

_Rainbow falls-y como supo que era su hermana cuando llege a este mundo _

_Sugarpop(riendo poco)jjejeje bueno es un poco gracioso sabes le estuvimos mandando fotos de la tu de este antes del accidente_

_Rainbow falls-bueno pero ay que decircelo _

_Sugarpop-(preocupada)no lose ella escribe al correo de la tu de este mundo y siempre pone que te extraña _

_Rainbow falls(decidida)si tu no lo haces lo haro yo(se marcha hacia la sala_

_Sugarpop(la detiene sujetándola de la mano ) estabien dicelo es que no haora ella esta muy feliz de verte haslo mas tarde en la noche _

_Rainbow falls(la mira)estabien lo hare en otro momento _

_En eso sale cheese sandiwch y pinkie pie con una fuente llena de palomitas de maíz sobre la cabeza de pinkie y ven alas dos chicas en el pasillo y pinkipie dice muy contenta_

_Pinkie pie- huuu chicas ya esta todo echo vamos ala sala a comer estos ricos aperitivos _

_Cheesandiwch(sujetando una chalora llena de cookes fuentes de palomitas de miaz refrescoss y otras aperitivos) si chicas solo miren lo que prepare junto a pinkie va estar delicioso _

_Y todos se dirijen al ala sala donde neon,kalev y Golden sky estaban platicando _

_Rainbow falls se cienta en uno de los sofás blancos que había y inmediata mente Golden sky se hacerca a ella y se cienta en la parte donde se apolla el brazo y cheese sandiwch pone todos los aperitivos en la mesa y pinkie pie se cienta en el sofá donde estaba antes y cheese corre a sentarse junto a ella y sugarpop se trae una silla del comedor y una ves todos sentados y con aperitivos en la mano kalev dice bueno continuando con mi historia_

_El necromantico me vio y en eso Sali corriendo de aquel lugar y cuando vi en lo mass alto del cielo unas nubes negras empezaron a aprecer en el cielo y empezaron a salir unos rayos y un fuerte viento se hiso en todo el bosque corria con todas la fuerza que puede hasta que el mismo necromantico apareció delante mi como por arte de magia y ,me lanso un echizo que me tunbo al suelo y empezó a recitar unas palabras que estaban pronunciadas en otro idioma que apenas entendi un poco y decía solo cuando encuentres la estabilidad entre luz y obscuridad solo hai lograras ser libre en eso me desmalle y al despertar vi que estaba en uno de los campamentos de entrenamiento en el castillo de los padres de celestia y luna entonces un capitán de la harmada real entro en la habitación en la que estaba y se hacerco hacia mi y medijo que se llamaba reinor un pegaso con alas inmensas y muy fuertes y me pido que me lantase y me explico que me habían encontrado en el bosque inconciente junto a una pony y un gripin osea mis hermanos entonces se fijo en mi cabello y me dijo que si el color de mi cabello era natural o me lo pintava y yo le respondi muy confundido a que se refiere _

_Y me contesto esa línea blanca que tienes es natural o tela pintaste_

_Entonces me pare y me diriji coriendo hacia el espejo que estabap cerca de la cama en la que me encontraba y me vi el cabello y había cambiado esta línea blanca que ven no estaba hai y entonces me asuste y luego recordé lo que paso en la noche y le conte todo a aquel capitán y me dijo que empesaria a entrenar solo junto a el y pasaron los días y me reuni con mis hermanos que también entrenaban con aquelcapitan y me sorpendi al verlos mi hermano le cambio el cabello a azul y sus alas también y ami hermana le crecio un cuerno ha ella siendo una pony terrestre le había crecido un cuerno y se había convertido en una unicornio entonces sorpendoidos todos preguntamos a rainor que nos había pasado y el dijo que era un misterio pero que no se resolvería solo entonces desde ese dia nos entreno y fuimos adquiriendo abilidades por ejemplo de mi hermana era hacer echisos muy poderosos y tenia una gran abilidad de mi hermano era la destresa la velocidad y fuerza pero yo desarolle algomas que la fuerza y agilidad desarolle magia... podía hacer magia sin nesicidad de un cuerno además también al estar molesto mi cabello cambiaba de color según mis emociones enojado negro y feliz blanco y por eso siempre esta en la mitad y eso me preocupava por que nunca me enojaba tanto como para sobre pasar el limete hasta un aquel dia_

_Haaaaaaa ( se rasca la garganta)se me volvió ha secar la garganta y ya me dio sueño _

_Todos en conjunto le respondiero_

_Kalev!_

_Kalev (alzando los hombros ) queeeeeeeeeee tengo sueño hademas ya esde muy de noche mejor mañana les cuento el final_

_Y rainbow falls dice _

_Ya todo esto donde esta spick_

_BUENO AQUÍ ACABA EL FANFICTION ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO Y PERDON POR TARDAR EN SUBIRLO ESQUE UBO MUCHAS COSAS ESTA SEMANA Y NO PUDE HACER TODO AL MISMO TIEMPO BUENO HADEMAS LES QUERIA INFORMAR QUE HE ABIERTO UNA PAGUINA OFICIAL EN FACEBOOK QUE HAI HABLARE SOBRE EL LIBRO HADEMAS E ESTADO SUBIENDO FOTOS DE COMO SE VEN LOS PERSONAJES EN LA VIDA HUMANA __ pages/Kalev/815469085177674__ y no se olviden de suscribirse al canal de rainbow falls __ channel/UCZ8dF4B4tHNAu0JhSqKu9vg__ y bueno eso estodo y se me olvidaba el libro que voy a usubir muy pronto trat sobre la historia de kalev pero mas resumida y que pasa con todos buno hata el siguiente fanfictiony no se olviden de mandarme mas de sus reviews adiós o hasta la siguiente semana_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dos mundos y un destino_

_Temporada 1 capitulo 6 una gran revelación_

_Previa mente en dos mundos y un destino_

_**Kalev empezó a contar la historia de su vida y todos empezaron a escuchar la gran aventura llego un momento donde pinkie pie y cheese sandiwch fueron a preparar bocadillos y sugar pop a probecho la oportunidad y susurro en el oído de rainbow falls llamando la aun lugar apartado de la sala donde todos se encontraba y le revelo que sus padres y la ella de ese mundo ahbian muerto hace muchos anos en eso cheese sandiwch ju to a pinkie pie salieron de la cocina de la casa de kalev y los llevaron devuelta a la sala donde kalev continuo su historia pero se canso y en medio de todo eso rainbow falls dijo – donde esta spick?**_

_Rainbow falls(confundida)-donde esta spick ?_

_Sugar pop(levantando los hombros )quien es spick?_

_Cheese sandiwch(sorprendido)-esperen el pequeño dragon ¿donde esta?_

_Kalev(levantándose de la silla) que? Ustedes llegaron primero deven saber donde está _

_Rainbow falls:no lo se lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que desperté en el piso y vi a un muchacho levantarse y salir corriendo hacia el colegio del frente_

_Pinkipie-huuuu spick esta aquí_

_Kalev-(preocupado)-si pinkie…. Pero le di una posima que cambiaria su apariencia para que no pareciera un pequeño perrito _

_Golden sky(sonriendo)-jejejeje un dragon es un pequeño perrito en este mundo_

_Golden sky y todos en la sala empezaron a reir y kalev sonrio un poco y sacudió la cabeza y paro de reir_

_Kalev-basta jeje no enserio basta ! spick esta hai afuera tengo que buscarlo!_

_Kalev miro a neon y todos dejaron de reir_

_Kalev-neon!_

_Neon(vio a kalev)-que pasa kalev_

_Kalev-tiene mi moto gasolina_

_Neon-sii esta con tanque lleno_

_Rainbow falls.(miro a kalev y sostubo a su hermanita)-que piensas hacer kalev_

_Kalev(sonriendo) voy a por spick seguro sigue en la escuela _

_Entonces kalev llamo a neon y juntos se dirijieron al garaje de la casa de kalev y todos en la sala se preguntaban si spick estaría bien _

_Una ves llegando kalev y neon al garaje de la casa neon prendio la luz de aquel cuarto y kalev vio una manta tapando un objeto y neon se aserco a esa cosa y la destapo y el polvo inundo el lugar y kalev tosio un poco y sacudió el polvo con su mano hasta exparsirla y vio una moto y dijo alegre_

_Kalev-se ve como cuando la compre _

_Neon-si te la cuide y también saque un poco de dinero de tu caja fuerte y me compre una_

_Kalev(miro lentamente a neon)que hiciste que?¨_

_Neon(frotan dose la nuca y con una pequeña risa)-siii jejejeje lo siento es que necesitaba dinero y ya que tu te fuiste pensé que no la nesitarias_

_Kalev(le dio una palmadita en la espalda a neon)no importa después hablare con tigo pero haora hay que ir a buscar a spick_

_Neon y kalev se subieron a sus motocicletas y salieron de la casa de kalev y se dirijieron a la escuela canterlot hig y mientras rainbow falls y sus familiares exploraron la casa cheese y pinkie se quedaron en la sala conversando y platicando sobre lo que estaba pasando y rainbow falls y sus familiares buscavan un cuarto en donde dormiria falls. y vieron un pasillo lleno de cuartos y se dirijieron al final del pasillo y entraron a un cuarto que estaba casi basio y con una cama muy gande y con una ventana gigantesca con una vista muy hermosa en ese momento rainbow falls se enamoro del cuarto y se acerco con sus nuevas piernas que ya había aprendido a usar gracias a Golden y sugar pop y dijo muy contenta_

_Rainbow falls- este es chicas este es mi nuevo cuarto_

_Sugar pop- (vio la hora en el reloj del corredor )-ya es muy tarde creo que deveriamos irnos golden hay que dejar que falls se instale en au nueva casa._

_Golden sky( se aserco a rainbow falls) quiero quedarme con falls _

_Rainbow falls( acarico el pelo de Golden) tranquila dejame ablar con sugar por que mejor no me lo buscas un par de almuadas y unas sabanas para dormir esta noche_

_En eso golden sky salio de la habitacion en busca de los objetos que le habia pedido falls y esta aprobecho la oportunidad y se acerco a sugarpop y le dijo_

_Rainbow falls(vio que golden no escuchara)-esta puede ser la oportunidad para decirselo a golden _

_Sugar pop( inclino la cabeza y se agarro de su codo)- no lo se falls acabas de llegar y ella no sabe sobre el acidente que tuvieron sus padres y la tu de este mundo_

_Rainbow falls(tomo del hombro a sugar pop)- pero si no se lo digo ahora cuando?_

_Sugar pop(levanto la cabeza)- estas segura que podrás hacerlo tu sola_

_Rainbow falls( sonriendo)- estoy muy segura sugar se lo dire esta noche _

_En eso golden entro en la habitacion y trajo consigo las cosas que le habia pedido falls y las puso en la cama _

_Golden sky- entonces me puedo quedar sugar pop _

_Sugar pop - ( sonriendo)- claro pequeña ha falls le hara bien un poco de compañia mientras se instala en su nuevo hogar _

_Golden sky(corrio y abrazo a sugar pop)- muchas gracias prima _

_En eso golden sky solto a sugar pop y corrio donde falls y le dijo_

_Ahora me podras contar tu vida en el otro mundo _

_Rainbow falls ( sonriendo ) claro que si golden te contate todo y tu sugar no te quieres quedar hariamos una pijamada_

_Sugar pop( dio un paso para atras)- no no no no mis padres me estan esperando y tengo que llegar en media hora si no nunca mas me dejaran salir a ningun lado _

_Golden sky(miro a sugar) y que les diras cuando te vean llegar sin mi en la casa _

_Sugar pop(sonrio)- no te preocupes golden les dire que te quedaste a dormir con una de tus amigas bueno el tiempo corre sera mejor que llame a un taxi las dejare solas para que se puedan conocer _

_Sugar pop salio del cuarto y se dirijio a la sala donde cheese sandiwch y pinkie estavan platicando en eso ellos notaron la precencia de sugar pop y pinkie pie le dijo_

_Pinkie pie(sonriendo)-ya tevas sugar_

_Sugar pop-si pinkie ya me voy se esta haciendo de muy de noche_

_Pinkie pie( se levanto de sofa donde estava sentaa junto a cheese)- por donde vives para irnos juntas _

_Cheese sandiwch( miro a pinkie) ya te vas _

_Pinkie pie- no te sientas asi bobito mañana vendre a bisitarlos entonces _

_Sugar pop- bueno yo vivo a un par de calles serca de una pasteleria llamada shugar cub cornel_

_Pinkie pie( alegre )- huu es ahi donde vivo _

_Sugar pop-entonces me podrias acompañar _

_Pinkie pie( se hacerco a sugar pop) bueno pero antes de irnos_

_Corrio al cuarto de rainbow falls y vio a las dos nuevas hermanas platicando un poco y les dijo_

_Pinkie pie( contenta)- hasta mañana chicas vendre temprano a visitarlas_

_Rainbow falls(junto a golden miraro a pinkie pie) hooo pinkie ya tevas bueno hasta mañana _

_Golden sky( ajitando la mano) adios pinkie_

_Y pinkie pie salio de aquel lugar y se dirijio donde sugar pop _

_Cheese sandiwch( un poco desanimado) bueno adios pinkie . Adios sugar las vere mañana _

_Y pinkie pie abrazo a cheese y se hacerco a sugar pop _

_Pinkie pie-lista para irnos_

_Sugar pop - lista pinkie _

_Pinkie pie( saltando )pues andandondo _

_Y las dos chicas salieron de la casa de kalev con rumbo hacia sus propias casa y cheese cerro la puerta y lo ultimo que escucho fue_

_Pinkie pie(saltando)-oye sugar pop que prefieresa la chimiresa o serésanga o si quierez quinoto_

_Mientras tanto kalev y neon se derijian al colegio. kalev repetia en su mente donde estara spick _

_En eso llegaron al colegio y neon junto a kalev se bajaron de sus motos empezaron a buscar a spick_

_Kalev(gritando) spick ! spick !donde estas_

_Neon(se hacerco a kalev ) no crees que deve estar dentro del colegio?_

_Kalev( miro el colegio ) es verdad el solo conoce esta parte de este lugar y cuando vino con twilight se que daron en haaaaaaaaw ya se donde esta sigueme neon_

_Kalev corrio a la entrada del colegio y detras de el neon y de un movimiento brusco kalev se estrello contra la puerta del colegio y se tiro al piso_

_Neon( riendose) jajajajajajajjajaj kalev jajajja no puedo creer que no sabes que el colegio esta ceraado por dentro y por afuera jajajaja_

_Kalev( vanta) gracias por darme la informacion_

_Neon- jajajajajaajaja(sacude la cabeza) ahora si jejej no listo ahora como entramos _

_J_

_Kalev se hacerco a la entrada levanto su mano y neon le dijo_

_Neon( mirando fijamente lo que hace kalev ) vas a usar tus poderes? _

_Kalev se agacho y levanto el tapete que estava en la entrada y hai estavan las llaves de entrada al colegio y las cojio _

_Neon(se golpeo la cabeza con su mano) enserio y luego la directora celestia se queja de que se pierdan muchas cosas del colegio _

_kalev( habrio la puerta) entraras o te que daras hai parado _

_En eso los dos amigos entraron al colegio y se dirijieron a la biblioteca del colegio al llegar buscaron a spick _

_Kalev-spick! Estas aqui spick!_

_De netre los estantes de libros salio una figura que dijo _

_Calmense. No hay que hacer ruido esto es una biblioteca_

_En eso neón y kalev voltearon a ver esa sombra y kalev sedio cuenta que era spick _

_Kalev(se asomo )- spick eres tu ?_

_Spick(alegre)- kalev pero como me encontraron_

_Kalev(señalo a neon) yo y neon _

_Neon(se apoyo en un estante) que pasa_

_Kalev - bueno el y yo nos dimos cuenta que faltavas y decidimos buscar en el colegio y por que no te quedaste con el resto del grupo _

_Spick(se froto la nuca) jejeje bueno yo vi a alguien y la segui_

_Kalev(sonrio)- jaja seguro biste a rarity ho me equivoco _

_Spick(se sonrojo) jejejeje buenoooo_

_Kalev ( preocupado ) bueno hay que salir de aqui mañana nos contaras el resto_

_Neón( se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca ) concuerdo hay que salir de aqui_

_Entonces Spick se apoyo en kalev por que apenas se podía sostener de pie y se dirigieron a la salida en eso llegaron a sus motos y en la calle un grupo de motociclistas se Estaciono frente de ellos _

_Kalev(miro fijamente ) spick conoces a estos tipos_

_Spick( asustado) creo que son la razon de que estemos aqui_

_Kalev ( llevo a spick donde neon ) me contaras todo al llegar a mi casa neon toma a spick y llevatelo a casa por un lugar que nadie conozca yo distraere a estos tipos _

_Entonces neon subio a su motocicleta y con el spick y salieron de aquel lugar en eso kalev se aserco a los tipos que estaban en sus motos y empezaron a bajarse de sus motos y kalev se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos_

_Kalev( sonrio) hola amigos que pasa_

_Nadie respondio y uno de los sujetos se acerco _

_Kalev( se preparo )- que haces _

_El sujeto saco una navaja de su bolsillo y trato de apuñalar a kalev y este evito el atake_

_Kalev(recuperandose)- hoo con que haci va hacer nooo bueno si lo quieren por las malas adelante!_

_Entonces los sujetos se hacercaron veloz mente asia kalev y este golpeava e esquivaban los atakes entonces uno saco una pistola y kalev se percató del acto y cojio a uno de los sujetos vestidos de negro y el disparo y la bala impacto en el pecho del tipo y kalev lo soltó _

_Kalev( se arodiyo y vio al sujeto con casco)- tipo tipo. Estas bien me oyes te encuentras bien _

_Entonces de entre los muertos el sujeto saco un chuchillo de su bota y trato de clavar selo a kalev y este reacciono y se lo quito y clavo en el pecho entonces el sujeto dejo de respirar y de un momento a otro kalev se vio en medio de los sujetos y. Uno de ellos trato de sujetarlo y kalev reacciono sujetando la mano al sujeto y usandolo de escudo umano y saco una arma de su ropa y empezo a disparar al resto de los tipos y ninguna bala fallaba en eso solto al tipo que estava usando y callo desmayado al piso. kalev camino lemente hasia uno de ellos y registro sus cosas. saco una targeta de identificacion y vio que era de industrias simulation en eso se levanto del suelo y observo que los sujetos empezaron a brillar y se empezaron a disolver en senisas y pasando un tiempo no habia quedado nada de ellos _

_Kalev observo el suseso con cofucion y derrepente escucho a un grupo de motocicletas asercarse asi donde estava el _

_Kalev velosmente subio a su motocicleta y aranco saliendo del colegio entonces un grupo de motociclistas salio de la nada y comenzó una persecución. kalev acelerava y cojio una ruta muy estrecha y en eso uno de los motociclistas se acerco a kalev y empezo a empujarlo y kalev logro empujar fuerte mente al otro motociclista contra una pared haciendo que se estrelle _

_Kalev continuo con su trayectoria y derrepente un ultimo motociclista se unió a la persecucion y este empezó a empujar a los otros motociclista y despejando el camino de kalev en eso kalev se hacerco a una zona de contruccion y el motociclista misterioso se hacerco velozmente a kalev y lo empezo a empujar _

_Kalev(empujando al otro contrincante) pero que diablos pasa con ustedes _

_En eso subieron por unas maderas que estavan colocadas en el piso y se elevaron en el aire y los dos saltaron de sus motos y aterrizado sobre un angar y se levantaron y el sujeto misterioso saco un cuchillo de su traje que usaba y entonces trato te clavarselo a kalev y esquivava todos los ataque asta que vio una oportunidad y golpeo al sujeto en la barbilla haciendo que el casco que usaba saliera siparado al cielo junto al sujeto y en el aire soltó el cuchillo que llevaba en eso ala vista de kalev todo se volvio muy lento y corrio a cojer el cuchillo en el aire y el sujeto dio una vuelta y saco una navaja de sus botas que traia puestas y aterriso de pie y kalev se paro justo delante de el sostuvo el cuchillo a la altura del cuello de aquel sujeto y este quedo indefenso y soltó la navaja _

_Mientras tanto en casa de kalev_

_cheese sandiwch entro al cuarto de las nuevas hermanas y vio que estavan platicando un poco _

_Cheese sandiwch(se apollo en la entrada)- bueno chicas me voy dormir ya tengo un cuarto preparado para mi ._

_También falls( sonrio )-bueno cheese descansa_

_Golden sky( miro a cheese)-oye cheese _

_Cheese sandiwch(miro a golden)-que pasa golden_

_Golden(sonrio)-te gusta pinkie pie_

_Y cheese sandich se sonrojo y salio corriendo de aquel lugar entonces rainbow falls se pallo en la cama y miro a golden sky_

_Rainbow falls(sonriendo)-me ayudas a tender la cama_

_Y las dos hermanas arinconaron el cuarto y se prepararon para dormir en eso golden sky le pregunto a rainbow falls _

_Golden sky ( se sento en la cama)- falls tu crees que algun dia volvere a ver a mis padres_

_Rainbow falls( se hacerco deonde golden)- bueno ... mira golden ay algo que te devieron contar ase mucho tiempo_

_Golden sky( miro a falls)-que ?_

_Rainbow falls( se arodillo delante golden)- es hora de que te cuente lo que paso con tus padres y la yo de este mundo _

_Golden sky(asustada)-que les paso algo estan bien_

_Rainbow falls la tranquilizo y empezó a contar la historia de lo que habia pasado con los padres de golden y rainbow falls de aquel mundo.. taldolor no habia existido para la pequeña golden sky que empezo a llorar sobre la cama en aquel momento rainbow falls se levanto del suelo y se puso a consolar a su nueva hermana _

_Rainbow falls(acariciando a golden)- mira golden tenia que decirtelo _

_Golden sky( llorando)- entonces ... todo el tiempo que crei que mis padres estavan vivos resulto que estan_

_Rainbow falls ( se sento al lado de golden) mira golden yo se lo que estas pasando ahora ( empezo a soltar lagrimas) yo tambien perdi a mi familia hace un par de años y creeme en lo que te digo que no hubo un dolor mas grande en mi vida pero te prometo que nunca mas vas a estar sola_

_En eso Golden sky veloz mente habrazo a rainbow falls y esta abrazo a la pequeña desconsolada_

_Golden sky( secando sus lagrimas) prometes que nunca me dejaras sola_

_Rajnbow falls-(la abrazo) te lo prometo golden yo te cuidare a partir de ahora_

_Y las dos hermanas se quedaron abrazadas_

_Mientras tanto kalev mantenia la posicion del cuchiyo y todo estava muy obscuro en eso una de las motos que cayo al piso alumbro los rostros de kalev y el sujeto_

_Kalev( sorprendido)- no puede ser _

_Sujeto(asomo la vista ) kalev?_

_Kalev- luan?_

_Y A QUI ACABA EL FANFICTION DE ESTA SEMANA SI TE GUSTO ASMELO SABER EN LOS COMENTRARIOS Y NO OLVIDES DE SUSCRIBIRTE AL CANAL DE RAINBOW FALLS QUE LO DEJE EN LOS COMENTARIOS A DEMAS QUIERO EN VIAR UN SALUDO A CAMILA DE COLOMBIA UNA DE NUESTRAS LECTORAS QUE SIGUE LA HISTORIA DE SERCA A DEMAS SU PERSONAJE SALDRA EN LA SIGUIENTE ENTREGA Y RECUERDA SI QUIERES QUE TU PERSONAJE SALGA EN UNA DE LAS HISTORIAS SOLO ENVIAME UNA FOTO DE TU PERSONAJE EN LAS VERCIONES PONY Y HUMANO BUENO HASTA LA AIGUIENTE SEMANA_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dos mundos un destino. Temporada. 1. Capitulo7**_

_**Hermano?**_

_**Anterior mente en dos mundo y un destino. **_

_**Kalev narra la historia de su vida de apoco va asiendo pausas en la larga historia en una de esas pausa pinkie pie y cheese sandichw se dirijen a la cocina para preparar bocadillos para no sufrir ambre durante el relato de kalev en ezo. Sugar pop se aserca donde rainbow falls y le pide que le siga llevandola a un pasillo al lado de la cocina y en eso le revela el secreto de. Que la rainbow falls de ese mundo había muerto ASE un par de años junto a su padre y madre. En eso. Che ese y pinkie salen de la cocina y todos vuelven a la sala y kalev continua la historia . la noche empezó a salir y la luz del día se volvía cada vez mas débil en eso rainbow falls pregunto donde esta spick y kalev sale en busca del pequeño dragoncito o. Perrito EN AQUEL MUNDO en eso recuerda que el único lugar que había conocido era el colegio canterlot hig y se dirije junto a neon en busca de spick y lo encuentran dentro del colegio en la biblioteca. Y descubren que no es un perrito que gracias a las píldoras que le dio kalev el se volvió humano o así parecía. En medio de la confución salieron de aquel lugar y justo antes de subirse a sus motocicletas un grupo de motocilcistas se detuvo delante de ellos kalev dijo a neon que se llevara a spick por otra ruta asia su casa y uno de los motoclistas trato de apuñalar a kalev y este defendiendose logro assesinar al sujeto de casco y empezo una pelea que dejo varios muertos y que de un mento al otro se volvieron cenisas en eso kalev salio de aquel lugar en su motocicleta y empezo una persecucion por las calles mas estrechas varios motociclistas perseguian a kalev y de la nada un ultimo motociclista se unio a la persecucion despejando el camino de los otros motociclista kalev Penso estar a salvo pero el motociclista empezo a golpear a kalev y los dos llegaron a un punto donde entraron a una sona en contruccion en eso uno de los andamios . había quedado en posicion de rampa iso que estos dos tipos salieron. Disparados a un andamio de construcción en lo mas alto de la obra en construcción al momento de levantarse empezó una pelea que dejo a kalev sosteniendo un cuchillo a la altura del cuello del sujeto y en medio de la noche una de las motocicletas prendió una de sus luses y a la luz de este objeto kalev reconoció inmediatamente que al tipo que esta a punto de asesinar era el hermano de el **_

Kalev bajo el cuchillo y asomando su cabeza

Kalev( miro fijamente al sujeto) Luján eres tu

Y el tipo asombrado por que kalev dijo el nombre

Luján(abriendo bien los ojos)- kalev?

Entonces kalev soltó el cuchillo y dio lentamente un paso atrás

Kalev( confundido )- pero como... Si yo los deje en... ( inclina la cabeza) donde esta ella

Luan ( se agacho y tomo el cuchillo del suelo del andamio y lo guardo en su bota que llevaba puesto)- ella esta en el otro mundo. Junto con celestia

Kalev( se aserco a lúan) como que esta con celestia

Luan ( empezó a moverse y a buscar signos de problemas por la zona) no hay tiempo para esto me contaras todo después primero hay que salir de este lugar y reunirnos con mi equipo

Kalev( tomo el hombro de lúan Y este se dio vuelta mirando a kalev)- espera hay mas ponies aquí

Luan(se dio vuelta y se aserco ala orilla del andamio ) es una historia muy larga te la contare después ..

Kalev( se asomo al lado de lúan) vale ahora que

Luján( sonrió ) sabes aun aser parkur

Kalev( sonrió ) claro gracias a eso vivo

Lúan ( miro Asia abajo y vio como 15 metros que los separaban del suelo) estas pensando lo mismo que yo

Kalev( estiro los brazos ) por supuesto que si

Y en una movida los dos dieron un salto asía el básio y en plena caída dieron una vuelta en el aire caendo así de pie en el suelo

Kalev(recuperándose del salto) ahora que hermanito

Luján(miro el tejado de una casa)- hay que encontrarnos con mi equipo

Kalev( sonrió ) te sigo

Entonces Luan corrió Asia la pared que tenia frente de el y veloz mente la trepo sujetándose del la vereda y subiendo y de tras de el kalev lo seguía entonces empezaron a. Corre y saltar sobre los tejados derrepente kalev divisó un grupo de sujetos de industrias simulation atracando a una chica en un callejón

Kalev( se detuvo y en voz vaja) luan ven aquí mira eso

Luan( se detuvo y se aserco a kalev) a eso es una chica siendo atracada por un grupo de ladrones

Kalev(miro a Luan) que diablos te pasa luan ay que ayudarla

Entonces luan Empezó a hablar y en eso kalev salto silenciosa mente del tejado cayendo justo delante los tipos que mantenían acorralada a la chica contra la pared y luan decia(

Luan( ignorando si kalev lo escuchaba) ella es una de las personas que me acompaño a este mundo es un miembro de mi grupo( inclino la cabeza) kalev ? Kalev? Donde esta ( entonces miro donde estava la chica y vio como kalev se asercava ). Joder esto se va a poner bueno

Mientras tanto kalev se asercava lentamente Asia los tipos

Kalev( se aserco) ! Hee capullos ! O la dejan ir por las buenas o lo asemos por las malas

Entonces los 10 tipos dejaron a la chica y se dirijieron Asia kalev y uno saco una daga y corrió veloz mente Asia kalev y lo trato de apuñalar

Entonces kalev veloz mente se movió esquivando el atake y sujetando la mano del sujeto

Kalev( sonriendo ) entonces sera por las malas

Y velozmente golpeo la mano del sujeto y este soltó el arma y en el aire kalev sujeto el cuchillo y le clavo en en la cabeza del sujeto y sacandola se puso en posición de combate

Kalev( con una mirada de atake ) quien sigue entonces los sujetos empezaron a asercarse valoz mente a kalev unos con cuchillos y palos y otros con pistolas entonces Luan vio a kalev

Luan(pensando) haber como se las arregla

Entonces kalev corrió Asia uno de los tipos saltando enzima de el clavándole el cuchillo en el cuello y. Levantándose y tomado a uno de ellos y usando lo de escudo contra los que traían pistola y robándole su pistola disparo y cada vala que salia del cañon yegava a su objetivo a si kalev despejo el camino y se aserco lentamente a la chica que no parecido atemorizada y la desato de la mano por que estaba atada a un poste

Kalev( liberando a la chica ) te encuentras bien

Luan salto del tejado y se aserco a kalev y le dijo

Luan( sonriendo ) kalev ella es ...

Entonces la chica. Dijo furiosa

- imbecil sebes a quien acavas de assesinar -

Kalev( dando un paso atrás) alos tipos que te querían. Am. No se asesinar!

Entonces la chica contesto furiosa

-asessinaste a los únicos sujeto que tenían información del paradero de industrias simulation. Luan quien es este sujeto

Luan( asercardose ) el es mi hermano. Calmate ( se puso al medio de kalev y la chica ) caballero y. Dama os boy a presentar kalev ella es una de mis compañeros su nombre es darck naight y el es kalev

Kalevv( extendiendo la mano ) mucho gusto darck

Darck naight sonrio y reacciono lanzando un golpe hacia la cara de kalev y este veloz mente paro el golpe sujetando de la muñeca a darck night derrepente

Una extraña sensacion corrio por el cuerpo de kalev y todo a su alrededor se volvió en cámara lenta

FLAHS BACK ( pirnsa KALEV )

Que me pasa... No sentía esta sensación desde. Bueno. Desde ASE mucho tiempo. Eso solo significa una cosa...

Fin de flash back

Entonces todo se empezó a volver normal ante la vista de kalev y todos notaron el comportamiento de kalev darck night libro su muñeca de la mano de kalev

Darck night(frotandoce la muñeca)- que pasa contigo. Pareciera que hubieses visto un fantasma

En eso Luan se acerco a kalev y lo tomo del hombro

Luan- te pasa algo?

Kalev(sacudiendo la cabeza )- no... No es nada. Bueno me tengo que ir. Lúan busca me mañana en la escuela canterlot. ( miro a darck ) hasta pronto

Y salio corriendo de aquel lugar. En eso darck night se aserco a Luan

Darck night-conoces a ese sujeto

Luan(sonrio) si el es mi hermano

Darck( apretando el microfono que llevava en la oreja )jefe parece que nos yaman hay que movernos y talves luego me diras la historia de tu presunto hermano

Luan( empezo a caminar y detras de el darck) tardare toda una noche en contarte su historia

Y salieron de aquel lugar

Mientras tanto en casa de kalev

Neon yagava a casa ee kalev y se repetia en su mente

Neon- demonios quienes eran esos tipos ( no mirVa el camino)

Spick se percato de que neon se habia salido de su carril y entrava al carril contrario donde un coche venia a maxima velocidad

Spick( asustado) heeee. Neon. No quiero interrumpir tus pensamientos pero. !cuidado!,,

Neon saliendo del pensamiento reacciono y inmediata mente esquivo al coche volviendo a su carril de la calle

Neón(recuperandose del susto) menuda suerte hemos tenido( joró la cabeza y vio a spick asustado) heee perdona spick es que. No dejo de pensar en esos tipos que nos detuvieron en la puerta del colegio. Y por que kalev me pidió que tomase otra ruta. A su casa

Spick- se lo podras preguntar cuando entremos a la casa

En eso neon miro en el lugar en el que se encontravan y era la calle donde estava la casa de kalev

Neon(sonriendo) ho mira hemos yegado venga spick entra adentro mientras yo guardo la moto

En tonces spick se bajo de la moto y temblorosa mente se aserco a sia la puerta de la casa y se sujeto firmemente de la periya y al entrar. Observo que todo estava muy obscuro y sintio un golpe en la cabeza que lo tumbo al suelo al habrir los ojos. Se ensendieron las luces

Rainbow falls habia golpeado a spick en la nuca con un sarten de cocina y al verlo tendido en el suelo lo roconocio de los pocos instantes aue estuvieron en cerca al momento de llegar a ese mundo

Rainbow falls( aseráncando la mirada)-spick erestu?

Spick (recuperándose del golpe)- si soy yo(se foroto la cabeza) por que me golpeas te. Hee. Rainbow. Dalls?

Rainbow falls( dejo el sartén en la mesa de la sala ) es falls y te golpee por que pensé que eras alguna especie de ladron

Spick- como piensas eso si neón me trajo

En eso cheesandichw salio del pasillo recién levantado del sueño que tenia y frotándose los ojos se aserco a la sala

Cheese sandichw(bostesando) que rayos pasa a qui

Entonces su vicion se torno clara y vio a spick pero no lo reconoció entonces

Cheese sandichw ( tomando el sartén y asercandoce veloz mente a spick) apartate de ella ladrón

Rainbow falls al ver que cheese sandichw y va a golpear a spick

Rainbow falls ( trato de calmar a cheese ) no cheese el es...

Y lo único que escucho fue un sonido de golpe con algúna especie de metal y. Rainbow falls se aserco a cheese y le explico que el sujeto que habia acavado de golpear era spick

En eso neon la puerta silvando y al ver lo que susedia en ese momento

Neon( se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de su mano) hooo genial ahora lo dejaron inconciente

Cheese sandichw( ocultando el sarten detras de su espalda) upsii

Mientras tanto kalev se asercava lentamente. A la calle de su casa y se preguntava

Kalev( pensativa mente)-sera posible que aya mas de personas con esa clase de magia o solo habra sido mi imaginacion ?

Entonces kalev llego a su casa y al entrar vio que todo estava apagado y entro. CErrando la puerta con llave dio unos cuantos pasos en plena obscuridad y piso algo que sonava como una especie de metal duro

Kalev(se agacho y movio sumano buscando el onjeto) pero que demonios fue eso( lo encontro y lo tomo) es una. Sarten?

Entonces prendio la luz y al estar todo mas claro vio a sandichw .rainbow falls inmovilizados y a spick tendido en el suelo desmayado

Kalev( sorprendido ) pero que demonios pasa a qui

Cheese sandiwch( inmovilizado y hablando en voz muh baja)- no se muevan talves no note que estamos aquí

Kalev( miro a cheese ) sabes que te puedo ver verdad

Entonces todos de jaron de contener la respiracion

Rainbow falls ( respirando veloz mente) ya pa. Que. Perdon kalev. Esque. No sabiamos que era spick entonces bueno. Paso esto

Kalev(lanzando una pequeña risa) estavien neon ayudame a acostarlo en la un de las 4 habitaciones de los guespedes y los demas volver a dormir mañana iran al colegio

Rainbow falls(desanimada) tengo que volver a esa pricion por que

Kalev- sin peros venga vayanse a dormir

Entonces todos cheese y falls se fueron a sus respectivo cuartos donde se abian instalado y kalev y neon cargaron el cuerpo de spick a una habitacion del pacillo y lo acostaron en la cama

Kalev( denando el cuerpo de spick inconsiente ) venga le pondre hielo en la cabeza y me ire a dormir

Neon( bostezando) si creo qje are lo mismo... Mañana me contaras todo okey

Kalev-okey.

Entonces neon salio al pasillo con Kalev y se entro en una de las 4 habitaciones

Y kalev fue a traer hielo y se lo puso en la cabeza a spick entonces salio al pasillo y con el canzancio y las luzes apagadas solo pensava en irse a dormir entonces se dirijio a la puerta del fondo del pasillo y entro en la habitacion y. Se lanzo a la. Cama

Kalev(recostado en la cama ) humm? No recuerdo haber tendido esta cama

Entonces kalev se dio media vuelta quedando voca arriba y sintió algo moverse del otro lado de la cama entonces jiró la cabeza y vio a una niña que se estaba tapando con. Una manta y la esta mirando

Kalev al verla reacciono sorprendido cayéndose de la cama al levantarce prendio la luz y vio que era golden sky

Kalev( recuperandose del impacto ) golden eres tu

Golden sky( zonrojada y tapandose con la manta ) hola

Kalev- estan durmirndo aqui tu y falls

Golden skY- si

Kalev- vale y donde esta ella

Gol en sky ( señalando el baño de la habitación) esta aprendiendo a usar el baño

Entonces del baño se escucho un grito

Golden sky( riendo un poco) y creo que le va mal

Kalev( riendo) jejejeje vale . ire a dormir al otro cuarto. Que descansen

Golden sky( despidiendose de kalev) tu tanbien

Entonces se paro y se aserco a la puerta del baño de aquella habitacion

Golden sky( golpeando la puerta del baño) falls estas bien?

Rainbow falls- ni se te ocurra entrar

Mientras las hermanas solucionavan a sus dificultades kalev entro en otra habitacion y en plena obscuridad salto a la. Cama sin ver quien esta ahi y al impactar inmediata mente un objeto se empezo a mover votando a kalev fuera de la cama y dejandolo en el piso

Kalev( parandose y prendiendo la luz) pero que demonios. Cheese sandiwch esres tu en tonces cheese sandichw se levanto de la cama

Cheese( recuperandose del impacto ) kalev que ases Qui creei que sabiS que yo dormia aqui

Kalev( avergonzado) perdona cheese no sabi que estavas aqui me ire al otro cuarto

Entonces kalev salio de aquella habitacion y fue a la habitacion del frente y al entrar dio unos cuantos paso y

Neon ( levantándose de la cama) ni se te ocurra kalev yo yege primero

Kalev( se detuvo ) joder y me lo dices ahora. Estabien ire a la habitacion de al lado

Entonces kalev salio de aquella habitacion y se dirijio a la ultima delas 4 habitaciones tan solo habrio la puerta y escucho

Spick( durmiendo)- no twilight esta es mi cama no puedes tenerla

Kalev( enfurecido) !demonios! Todas la habitaciones con cama las tienen ustedes genial. Dormire en el sofa

Y todos se asomaron a las puertas respectivas del sus cuarto

Entonces todos fijaron sus miradas en rainbow falls

Cheese sandichw- heee falls por que tu cabello esta mojado

Rainbow falls( duriosa ) no quiero hablar de eso

Entonces todos empezaron a reir.

Cheese sandiwch( parando de reir ) hee kalev .e indicas donde esta el baño

Kalev( preparando las mantas en el sofa para dormir) indicale tu neon y vigilalo no quiero que sufra un Accidente como falls jajajañjajajaj

Y todos se depidieron

Cheese sandiwch (entrado al baño)buenas noches

Neon( esperando a cheese ) buenas noches

Rainbow falls ( cerando la puerta de su cuarto) buenas noches

Kalev (acostandoce en el sofa ) hai te voy san pedro que descancen

Spick( dormido) claro que si rarity aria eso y mas por ti

Kalev- que alguien cierre la puerta de spick si no no podre dormir oyendo los alagos que tiene para rarrity

BUENO A QUI ACAVA EL FANFICTION DE ESTA SEMANA ADEMAS LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA CONTAREMOS LA HISTORIA DE LUAN. Y QUE DIABLOS ASE EN ESE MUNDO. NO SE OLVIDEN DE SUSCRIBIRSE EN EL CANAL DE RAINBOW FALLS. channel/UCZ8dF4B4tHNAu0JhSqKu9vg Y DE. FERNANDA SPARKLE (DARCK NIGHT). channel/UCJVvuIFfT_rfj9m-LPT1FqA Y TAMBIEN EL NUEVO CANAL DE SUGAR POP channel/UCcDpbCxmT8gfTnAV6gaKjug


End file.
